Study Time
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: Rogue and Gambit bond over some library time Finished
1. Chapter 1

Study Time

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Emilia's mine. That's it. The rest belong to other people.

________________________________________________________________________

"Are you coming?" Emilia popped her head into the younger girl's room.

"Gimme a sec." Rogue called from the bathroom. "Kitty took forever this morning."

"Of course, Kurt's taking her out after school today."

"You're kiddin'" Rogue's head popped put of the bathroom, "Those two? Wow."

"Don't be shocked, there cute together."

"Sure, if yer into blue fur and tails."

Emilia snorted a laugh, "That's right I forgot. You're more into bizarre eyes and Creole charm."

"Are you implin' that I like that… that… swamp rat?"

"Not at all. Not one little bit. Now would you hurry up. I need to drop you and Jean at the library before class."

Rogue stalked put of the bathroom running a hand through her streaked hair. "I don' see why the professor has us studying stuff at the library."

"Books are good for you, Rogue."

She glared at her as she pulled on her long gloves. "Is it cold out?"

"Well," Emilia held out her hand and ticked off things on her fingers, "It's January, were in upstate new York, and there's snow on the ground. Yep, probably cold out."

"Yer a bitch."

"Thanks, lets go."

The two girls ran down the hall and down the large staircase to see Jean standing there tapping her foot. 

"What took you too so long?"

"Rogue found out Remy was coming and had to change her outfit."

"He's what!?!" Rouge spun around, "You didn't tell me that!"

"Did I forget?"

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

Jean watched them amused. It had been almost two months since Emilia Deringer had been brought to the academy. She had been studying at a small university when she'd lost control of her powers. She studied the two girls arguing side by side. There were more alike than either was readily willing to admit. Right down to the gloves that covered both of their hands. Emilia was an empath. With a touch she was able to absorb emotions and even memories from the people around her and then reflect the back. Most of her teen life she'd controlled it very well. When her sister Desdemona had been killed by anti-mutant protestors. Now event the smallest touch flooded her mind with the entire contents of a persons life. That, it seemed, was the one aspect of her powers she had yet to bring back under control.

"You are going and you're going to like it."

"No. I'm. NOT!"

"Jean," Emilia looked around Rogue, "little help?"

"Sure." Jean extended her powers out and soon she followed Emilia out the door a pouting mutant hovering behind them. 

"There's got to some law against this." 

"Nope, sorry."

Jean almost felt bad about doing this to Rogue she had only started coming out of her shell in recent weeks. Mostly because Kitty and Emilia had made a pact not to let her sulk in her room anymore. 

Rouge's pout deepened when she saw the tall dark mutant standing near Emilia's car. 

The smirk that seemed to be plastered to his face widened when he saw Rogue.

"Not a word, swamp rat. Not a damn word."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc???

A/N: Anybody think I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Study Time

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Emilia's mine. That's it. The rest belong to other people.

________________________________________________________________________

Gambit raised his hands in surrender. "I won't even tink it, chere."

Her eyes narrowed but she didn't respond. 

"Remy, I think you rendered her speechless." Emilia clicked the lock on her car. "Rogue, will you get in willingly or will we have to place you in?"

"I ain't getting' in no car with that slimy Cajun."

"Awww chere you hurtin' Remy's feelin's."

Rogue stuck her toung out at him as Jean floated her into the car.

Emilia looked over at other girl. "Think she'll be angry when she finds out she has to sit by him, too?"

"Does Scott wear sunglasses?" Jean answered opening her own door.

Emilia and Remy walked to the other side of the car and got in. Rogue glared across the seat and pushed her self tight to the door when he climbed in beside her. He tilted down his sunglasses and winked one black and red eye at her. She made a move to get out but Jean held the door closed.

"You two have'ta make me sit by 'im too?"

"Play nice, Rogue." Emilia started the car and drove toward the university. "Maybe you'll get a cookie."

________________________________________________________________________

Emilia parked the car in one of the large parking structures and the group began to walk toward the library. "Scott is meeting us there with the specific instructions, right?"

"Yep." Jean nodded her head.

"Why couldn't I ride with him then?" Rogue followed a few steps behind her arms crossed over her chest.

"Cause we wanted your stellar conversational skills." Jean didn't even look at the girl as she commented.

"Truth is we wanted to hook you up with him but you're just not cooperating."

Gambit chuckled and pulled his coat closer around him. "Maybe you come keep Gambit warm, eh Roguey."

"I'll set 'ya on fire. That'll keep 'ya warm."

"You is a feisty one. I like dat."

"Are you two gonna just let him talk ta me like that?"

"Yep." Emilia answered quickly.

"Actually," Jean added, "we think it's kinda cute."

Rogue sighed and went back to her silent pouting while Remy took out a card and twirled it between his fingers.

________________________________________________________________________

"What took you so long?" Scott stood up as the group approached him in the library lobby.

"Sorry." Jean sat in the seat he'd just vacated.

"Gimme a minute to get you guys a group research room." Emilia broke off and went to the librarian's desk. 

"You two have fun?" he asked looking between Rogue and Gambit.

"You really want to be unconscious on the floor, don't 'ya?" Rogue started pulling at her glove. 

"Um…" he backed up a bit, "I'll be good." he quickly sat next to Jean.

Gambit smiled and whispered just loud enough for the annoyed mutant to hear, "Dat's my girl."

"You'll be next to him, Swamp rat."

Emilia looked from face to face as she rejoined them. "Come on, children. Time to look at all the pretty books."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc????


	3. Chapter 3

Study Time

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Emilia's mine. That's it. The rest belong to other people.

________________________________________________________________________

They all sat around the small table in the small room looking at Scott expectantly.

"So what are we supposed ta do?" Rogue kicked her heavy boot up onto the table. 

Scott started handing out labeled folders, "Professor said we we're each to do research on the topic in the folder. He specified no trading."

They all opened the folders and looked down at the pieces of paper in disgust.

"What does he mean by magic and metaphysics?" Jean tossed the folder on the table.

"I got theories of traditional education?" he stared blankly at the page. "What'd you get Gambit?"

"'Da legal system in practice." he pulled off his sunglasses and read it again. "You Roguey?"

She tossed the paper ion the table. "French literature. I ain't doin' it."

"Oh all of you stop whining." Emilia picked up her bag and moved toward the door. "It's one day. One. Suck it up, be good little x-men and do your homework."

"Where are you going?" Jean eyed her hand on the door.

"To class. Unless one of you would like to go to molecular genetics for me." she looked around at their vacant looks. "Didn't think so. You can use the computers in the hall to search for books on your topics. I'll be back in an hour." The door closed behind her and the room fell into silence. 

Several long moments passed before Jean finally sighed and stood. "I'm going to use the computer if you guys aren't." When no one moved she rolled her eyes and left.

"Ummm…" Cyclops watched the door, "I'm gonna go with her." he stood up quickly and followed Jean out the door.

The two remaining students watched him leave then looked across the table at each other. Gambit's expression slipped into a small smile while Rogue's glare become even more deadly.

"Well, chere, look like it jus' you an' me."

"Oh joy."

________________________________________________________________________

Rogue stared off vacantly into space. It seemed like Scott and Jean had been gone for ages. She was having fun, honestly. The other psyches in her head had ganged up and were beating up the Mystique in her head. It was really quite amusing. It would have been great accept for the constant sound of card shuffling. Her eyes snapped to the young man across the table and she studied him. So what if he looked kinda sexy with a couple of chunks of reddish hair slipping out of his ponytail into his face. So what if his black and red eyes looked kinda pretty staring at the cards in his hands. And the way he was slouching in his chair, he did look a little hot and he did have really nice hands. She wasn't interested in him though. Rogue quickly snapped out of her reverie when the little Mystique in her head got all the other psyches to start chanting 'Rogue likes Remy.'

"Can't you jus' be quiet, Swamp Rat?" she snapped.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc..???

A/N: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. J 


	4. Chapter 4

Study Time

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Emilia's mine. That's it. The rest belong to other people.

________________________________________________________________________

"Can't you jus' be quiet, Swamp Rat?" Rogue snapped.

He stopped and placed the deck on the table. "Why you got ta be so mean all da time?" Gambit leaned back in his chair watching her.

"What?" she shot back.

"Why you mean ta everybody all da time?"

"I am not."

"Yes, chere, you is. People talk to ya and be nice to ya and ya bite der heads off."

"Yer crazy." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

He slammed his fist on the table making her jump, "Jus like dat. You always do dat. Why can't ya jus' let a person talk."

"Why do you care?" she stood and began pacing. "Why's it matter to you?"

"'Cause I tired a hearin you yellin an' seein' you glaring every time I say a word to you. Why won' you jus talk to me?"

"You don' know me. None'a you do."

"You won' let us chere." he stood and walked toward her. "You don' give us the chance." 

She kept her back to him. "Ya' don' wanna know me. No one ever has."

"Chere, Remy right here. Tell me." he took the seat she had earlier vacated and reached for her gloved hand.

Rogue pulled away sharply before he could touch her.

He snorted, "Now Remy see wat it is. You tink if you mean ta everyone. Nobody'll ever try ta get close ta ya. Nobody'll ever try ta touch ya. Dat's it ain't it?"

"You don' know nothing'."

"Dat's it." his expression softened. "You scared."

"I ain't scared."

"Den why won't you let Remy touch you?"

"Cause… cause I can't. That's why."

"Dat ain't no reason chere."

"It's enough of a reason."

He stared silently up at her.

"Don' look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Just don't. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"It's just… It's… It's too hard."

"Why?" he leaned foreword in his chair edging closer to her.

"You could die." She let out a long sigh looking at her hand. "If you touch me… Bad things happen when people get close to me. People get hurt. People die. It's better if everybody jus' stays away."

Remy rose from the chair and stood behind her. Gently he rested her hand in the small of her back. "You ain't gonna hurt me. Dat's in the past now."

"No. It's not. It's never over. As long as I have it'll never be over. I'll always be too dangerous ta get close ta anyone."

"Somebody hurt ya real bad din't, they?"

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" She answered harshly but didn't pull away from his touch.

________________________________________________________________________

"What do you think they're doing?" Jean stared out at the library from her seat in the small cafeteria.

"He's probably out cold and she's sitting around blowing up inanimate objects." Scott took another bite of his sandwich and looked longingly at her plate. "You gonna finish those fries?"

"Yes, I am." she pulled her plate back protectively.

"Please don't start fighting." Emilia pushed the remainder of her French fries onto his plate. "I think they're both fine. She's annoyed. Just not, homicidal annoyed. He's workin some definite mixed emotions."

"See," his eyes fixed on jean as he popped a chunk potato in his mouth. "They're fine."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc?? 


	5. Chapter 5

Study Time

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Emilia's mine. That's it. The rest belong to other people.

________________________________________________________________________

"What're ya talking 'bout?" Rouge spoke to him harshly but didn't pull away from his touch.

"What did dey do to ya chere?"

"Yer full of it. Ya know."

"Remy full 'a it. You da one dat tink you gonna kill somebody through your gloves."

"Not like that, ya damn fool."

"Den expalin why you tink you gonna hurt everybody ta dis danm fool."

"Why am 'ah the one doin' all the explainin'? Huh? Why don' you explain somthin'?"

"What you wanna know, chere?"

"Well…" he hadn't given the answer she expected and searched for a question. "Why ain't you got parents and all that?"

He took a seat back in the chair dropping his hand from her back and slipping it into hers. "Never knew dem. Dey put me in da orphanage when I was a baby."

"Why?" Rogue took a seat next to him never letting go of his hand.

"I don' know." He thought a moment. "I tink dey couldn't look at der baby an' see eyes like dis lookin' back."

"That's terrible."

He shrugged offhandedly, as if it didn't matter to him. "Remy figure if dey don' wan' 'im den it was better they sent 'im out."

"I couldn't imagine not wantin' yer baby jus' cause his eyes were weird."

"Lot a people jus don understan'. Dey see eyes like mine an' dey see da devil."

"You ain't the devil. I kinda like your eyes."

He smiled at her. "You do chere?"

Had she just said that out loud? She did, didn't she? She just told Remy LeBeau she liked his eyes. 

"Yeah, I do."

Another admission. What was she doing? She shouldn't tell him this. Even if his eyes were pretty. And even if the way he was rubbing her palm did feel really amazing. She had to yell at him, do something.

"Chere?" He was looking at her closely. "You der?"

"Yeah, I was jus' thinking'"

"Now, you gonna tell me what someone did ta ya?"

Her eyes glazed over and he could almost physically feel her pulling away.

"There are some thing's…" she began, "that its jus' too hard ta talk about. Ya know?" she fought with her words. "Some things that it might take a while for someone ta talk about." 

"Tings dat if someone didn' push on, someone might tell im someday."

"Yeah."

He pulled her palm to his face and placed a light kiss into her hand. "When you ready chere. Remy be here. Anytime you need 'im Remy be here." 

________________________________________________________________________

"You think we should go after them now?" Scott readjusted the weight of Emilia's book bag on his shoulder. He followed the girls closely as the made their way through the school bookstore.

"Huh?" Jean held up a sweatshirt. "Hold this." she pushed her purse into his hands.

He stood annoyed for a moment. When Jean made no move to take her bag back from him he sighed heavily and put it over his shoulder.

"You know when we were eating you said they were fine. Strange that now that we're shopping we need to go check on Rogue and Remy."

"Look at me," he held his arms out, "I'm carrying a backpack and two purses. I. Am carrying purses. Me. This is completely undignified."

"Stop being such a girl." Jean handed Emilia the shirt she'd picked out. "Who's buying anyway?"

"My dad." Emilia answered quickly getting her wallet out of the purse Scott still carried.

"I though your dad disowned you when he found out you are a mutant."

"No. Actually he just doesn't want me in his life. He has a new wife and baby. And when he found out about me and Des he was freaked. However, when he found out mom was so freaked she was sending us to boarding school he gave us both platinum cards."

"Sounds like they have a healthy relationship." 

"I'm not complaining." she made her way to the register. "If he feels the need to monetarily compensate me for having an aberrant genetic mutation its not my place to complain."

"Can we leave now?" Scott whined from behind them. 

"Yes, scotty-wotty we can." Jean pinched his cheek as she took he purse from him.

"I was just asking." he called to the girls who were quickly leaving him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc.???


	6. Chapter 6

Study Time

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Emilia's mine. That's it. The rest belong to other people.

________________________________________________________________________

"It's quiet." Scott stood very close to Jean as they walked down the library hall toward the study room. "Too quiet." His eyes shifted from side to side nervously.

Jean rolled her eye and sighed. "Yes everyone, this specimen of masculinity is the fearless leader of the x-men."

"Actually, isn't the leader the guy in the chair?" Emilia shot back.

"You're right. It's the mindless grunt that's afraid of his own teammates."

"Rogue is scary when she's pissed. She yells at me."

"Yep, he's cracked. Maybe we should have the professor take a look at him when we get back." 

"I am perfectly fine." he strode out confidently ahead of the girls.

When the door to one of the rooms flew quickly open he let out a high pitched scream and dove behind Jean and Emilia.

Gambit looked at them strangely a moment. "Jeanie, you sure he a man. Right?"

"So he claims."

"Lets git outta here." Rouge pushed past the others and toward the elevator bank.

"Well you're conscious that's a good sign right?" Emilia walked with Remy as Jean tried to talk Scott into walking on his own.

"We talk'd. Dat's all."

"Talking is good."

He grunted a response.

"Give her time. Sometimes people can't open up easily. Sometimes… Sometimes it hurts."

He watched the ground as they walled into the cold. "Remy know dat. Remy jus' wish she talk more."

Emilia smiled as the walked the rest of the way to the car in silence.

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm gonna drive Scott back." Jean called from the outdoor lot.

"I can drive myself." He tried to get his keys back but she levitated them far out of his reach.

"Good. We'll meet you at the mansion."

Scott walked around to the passenger side muttering something about 'Danm telekinetic'.

Emilia walked to her car with Rogue and Gambit. "One of you can sit in the front if you want."

"Nah." Rogue answered, "We're fine back here."

They drove back to the institute in silence but in her rear view mirror Emilia could see Remy's hand lightly over Rogue's.

________________________________________________________________________

"So how was your research?" Professor Xavier was in the foyer as the group returned.

"Enlightnin'" Rogue quickly pushed past and moved toward the stairs. 

"And you Gambit?"

"It was…" he never answered as he followed the same path Rogue had taken a moment before.

"Scott where are you going?" Jean turned as Cyclops walked toward the stairway.

"Danger room. I suddenly have the strong urge to shoot something."

"I'm gonna make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Jean turned and followed.

With the other's gone the Professor's eyes turned to Emilia. "So?"

She laughed a bit. "You were right. All she needed was to be locked in a room with him for a while."

He smiled. "Of course I was. Did you expect any less?"

"I stand corrected. Just one more thing to do now."

"And that would be?"

"Get Logan and Ororo together."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc…????

A/N: One more chapter to tie everything together then that's the end. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. J 

And hey only 10 days till X2 comes out!!! (Not that I'm a Logan/Rogue shipper)


	7. Chapter 7

Study Time

Chapter 7: Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: Emilia's mine. That's it. The rest belong to other people.

________________________________________________________________________ 

Rogue stretched out in the bed. It was a perfect Sunday morning. The sun flitered gently through the curtains, the birds chirped happily and she could sleep in. She streached again and sighed contentedly snuggling back in to the pillows. She was almost back to sleep when a pair of strong arms wound their way around her waist and she felt warm breath on her neck.

"Chere, I tink dis my bed."

"Yes it is." She relaxed back into Gambit's embrace.

"Don' you tink it time ta git up?"

"Actually, sugah, now that you're here I might never get up."

Remy nuzzled her hair placing kisses along the back of her neck. "Dat jus what I wanna hear, Mon chere."

It amazed him some days that she was his. It happed only three years she had started opening up to him. The entire time before that their relationship had hardly changed. She had begun letting him take her out but she was still aloof and distant. She didn't talk much, kept to herself. But sometimes she would rest her head in his lap and let him stroke her hair as they watched a movie. He always was the only one she let even come close to touching her. Then one day it happened. He had been out in the back playing ball with Scott, Kurt and Evan. He always took particular joy in charging just enough energy to the ball that the next person that caught it was met with a loud bang. Rogue had come running out the French door and down the stairs. She ran straight into him knocking them both down. When he'd asked her what was wrong she responded by placing her uncovered hand to his face. Gambit's eyes met hers in awe as she whispered 'I did it.'

"What you thinkin bout sugah?" She snuggled back into his chest.

"You."

"That all?"

"Maybe you an' me should go ta da library?"

She could almost see the mischievous glint in her lover's eyes. "We should go lookin fer baby names."

Remy ran a hand over her stomach where it was just beginning to swell. "Claudia Josephine." he said quietly into her ear. 

"What if it's a boy?"

"It gonna be a girl."

"You so sure?"

"Yep. Now you bes' be getting dressed chere."

"I'm goin."

_______________________________________________________________________

"So were out there when it happened?" Emilia sat next to Jean on the sofa.

"Yep." she looked into her coffee. "It'll cost a fortune in landscaping to repair the damage they did."

"That bad?"

"Uh huh. Thunder and wind and snow and slashing of claws along with it. It was actually frightening."

"We really need to remember not to get a guy with a metal skeleton together with a girl that has a lightning fetish."

"True." Jean looked over the couch into the foyer. "Where are you to going?"

Rogue and Remy froze in their places.

"We… um… We…" he began.

"We're goin ta the library." She pulled him out the door.

Emilia's eyes focused on a spot in the distance. "I think I'm disturbed. Really disturbed."

Jean mirrored her look. "I don't think there gonna study anything."

"We created monsters."

"Yes, we did."

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Comments, criticisms, etc.??

A/N: Well, that's all folks. Hope you liked the story. Thanks to everyone that took time to review J 


End file.
